The present invention relates to a method for displaying toilet training materials, and more particularly to a method for displaying toilet training materials in which the toilet training materials are linked to specific steps in the toilet training process.
From birth to an age of about two years old, little boys and girls wear diapers until they are ready for the toilet training process, when they learn to use the toilet by themselves. Some children may start the toilet training process as early as the age of twelve months, while others may not be ready until after the age of two years. The age at which a child will begin this training process is dependent upon many factors, some of which are psychological, some physiological, and some unique to the individual child or his or her environment.
The toilet training process may embrace a number of aspects. One aspect is the ability of the caregiver to determine the readiness of the child to begin toilet training. Many caregivers, such as parents, have difficulty in determining the readiness of a child to begin the toilet training process. Another aspect of the toilet training process is the change from diapers to training pants to help the child understand that he or she should now use the toilet just like grownups. Still another aspect of the toilet training process includes caregiver instruction, including positive encouragement and reinforcement to the child that he or she should now be using a toilet, instead of diapers.
Although an attentiveness to signals of readiness in the child as well as the use of training pants and positive encouragement from the caregiver have been helpful in the toilet training process, there is still much room for improvement. Specifically, parents and caregivers are still searching for an easier and quicker way for guiding their children successfully through the toilet training process.
Various toilet training products currently exist, including disposable training pants, disposable bed pads, books, videotapes, xe2x80x9cpottyxe2x80x9d chairs, toilet targets for boys, progress charts with stickers, and the like. However, none of these products individually have completely solved the need for a method or technique for making the toilet training process easier and quicker, for both every caregiver and every child. Moreover, these various toilet training products are not sold together; they are often sold at different stores, or at different locations within the same store. Consumers are currently unable to view and evaluate various categories of toilet training materials at an integrated location, and often lack guidance in selecting toilet training products most suitable for the particular circumstances of a particular child.
In light of the problems discussed above, there still exists a need for improved methods of understanding and addressing the various aspects of the toilet training process, for providing ready access to the wide range of toilet training materials available, and for helping consumers understand the roles of different toilet training materials in an effective approach to toilet training.
In response to the discussed difficulties and unmet needs encountered in the prior art, a method for displaying toilet training materials has been developed.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method of displaying toilet training materials which includes the steps of providing a supply of at least two different types of toilet training materials, each type of toilet training material associated with at least one of a plurality of toilet training steps; providing a display having at least two regions, each of the regions associated with one of the toilet training steps; and housing the toilet training materials within the region associated with the corresponding toilet training step.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a display for vending toilet training materials which includes a supply of at least two different types of toilet training materials, each type of toilet training material associated with at least one of a plurality of toilet training steps; and a display structure having at least two regions, each of the regions associated with one of the toilet training steps, the toilet training materials being housed within the region associated with the corresponding toilet training step.
In particular embodiments, the plurality of toilet training steps can comprise a readiness step, a transitional step, and a coaching step. Also in particular embodiments, the method can further include: collecting information from a consumer regarding her child""s behavioral characteristics having relevance to toilet training; selecting toilet training materials appropriate to the child""s level of development; and providing at least one recommendation that directs the consumer to purchase the selected toilet training materials. The information can be collected via an interactive mechanism, including but not limited to those employing a computer. The display structures can comprise, in particular embodiments, an in-store kiosk or set of kiosks, a section of shelf space, a shelf insert, or the like. In one particular embodiment, the display comprises a free-standing kiosk with one or more open sides.